Effacer le passé
by Axell Parker
Summary: Une Hélène et un Nicolas qui inspirent une autre Helen et un autre Nikola. Ou comment vit on avec le passé pour écrire l'avenir.


**Effacer le passé**

* * *

Alors que la menace planait comme une ombre noir sur le Sanctuaire et que les dernières pièces du plan d'Helen se mettaient en place, tous les regrets qu'elle avait éprouvés dans sa longue vie lui revenaient brutalement.

Ils concernaient les gens qui tenaient une place particulière dans son cœur comme, son père, John, James, sa fille et surtout Nikola. Ce dernier tenait une place encore plus importante que les autres dans ses regrets, peut-être parce qu'il était encore vivant et à ses côtés pendant la bataille.

 _Un jour, je t'ai laissée partir  
Sans un mot sans rien dire, sans même te retenir_

 _Oh oui un jour,_

 _Je n'ai pas su trouvée, quelques mots qui auraient peut-être tout changer._

Le plus grand des regrets d'Helen qui concernait Nikola revenait à ce jour de 1943 où ils avaient tous les deux organisés méticuleusement la mort du vampire. Helen savait que Nikola allait devoir faire profil bas pendant quelques temps mais à l'époque, elle ignorait qu'elle ne le reverrait pas pendant plus de 60 ans.

C'est pourquoi quand le moment était venu pour Nikola de partir, elle n'avait rien dit, ils avaient juste échangés un regard avant que le vampire ne monte dans le train qui devait l'emmener loin d'elle.

 _Si je pouvais, effacer le passé  
Et tout recommencer, bien sur je le ferais  
Et je te dirais je t'aime, je t'aimerais  
ça pourrais tout changer.  
_

Chaque année de plus qui s'était passée sans que Nikola la contacte avait était éprouvante pour Helen car perdre Nikola, c'était perdre son ami le plus cher.

Pendant son retour dans le temps, elle avait à de nombreuses reprises voulu le retrouver après sa disparition mais avait trouvée la force de ne pas le faire même si ça lui en avait beaucoup couter.

 _Un jour j'ai fais semblant de croire, qu'il suffit de vouloir  
Pour finir une histoire.  
_

Helen s'était faite une promesse silencieuse, la première occasion qu'elle aurait quand elle rentrerait, elle laisserait ses sentiments pour Nikola se dévoiler. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps, ils étaient les derniers de leur époque mais leur histoire ne se terminerait pas comme ça.

Ils ne devaient pas rester seul chacun de leurs côté à jouer un jeu de chat et de souris éternellement, pas quand tout autour d'eux était en état de changement constant et qu'ils seraient les seuls à rester dans le même état.

 _Oh oui un jour,  
J'ai cru que j'oublierai  
Ton sourire, tes baisés,  
Tout nos petits secrets._

Ils avaient tant de souvenirs ensemble depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à Oxford qu'il était impossible de les ignorer, la moindre petite chose du quotidien rappelait sans cesse à Helen combien son amitié avec Nikola était profonde.

Même toutes ces fois, où par surprise, il l'avait embrassée et les sous-entendus qui se dégageaient de chacune de leurs phrases étaient des moments que tous deux chérissaient chacun de leur côté.

 _Si je pouvais, effacer le passé  
Et tout recommencer, bien sur je le ferais  
Et je te dirais je t'aime, je t'aimerais  
ça pourrais tout changer_.

 _Le bonheur est fragile mais on ne le sait pas  
Tout semble si facile mais soudain il s'en va.  
_

Helen avait pendant un temps été profondément affecté par la mortalité de Nikola et toutes leurs veines tentatives pour lui faire retrouver son vampirisme avaient à chaque fois un peu plus entamé leurs moral.

Après la perte de tellement de personnes, Helen ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de perdre Nikola, son plus cher ami. L'éternité est bien sombre quand on est seul sans personne qui comprend ce que l'on ressent.

 _Un jour, je t'ai laissée partir  
Sans un mot sans rien dire sans même te retenir  
Oh oui un jour,  
Je n'ai pas su trouvée, quelques mots qui auraient peut-être tout changer.  
_

Elle l'avait embrassé. Elle voulait qu'il sache ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui avant que tout ne s'effondre autour d'eux. Elle voulait lui donner quelque chose à laquelle se retenir comme elle voulait se raccrocher à lui dans les derniers instant d'une ère, pour commencer sur de nouvelles bases.

 _Si je pouvais, effacer le passé  
Et tout recommencer, bien sur je le ferais  
Et je te dirais je t'aime, je t'aimerais  
ça pourrais tout changer._

Il avait été pris de court, le moment étant à la fois intense mais critique, la menace pesante avait été mise de côté l'espace d'un instant, leur instant. Peut-être le début de quelque chose d'extraordinaire ou alors la fin d'une vie merveilleuse.

Cependant le geste d'Helen signifiait bien plus que tout ce que Nikola avait fait jusqu'à présent, elle était prête pour lui comme il était prêt pour elle depuis tellement longtemps.

 _Oh oui, si je pouvais effacer le passé et tout recommencer_

 _Bien sur je le ferais et je te dirais_

 _Je t'aime, je t'aimerais, on pourrait essayer..._

Après tant d'années on ne peut pas effacer le passé, on peut juste apprendre à vivre avec et continuer à écrire l'avenir.


End file.
